What Happens at Night
by mamaduck1870
Summary: Zibbs fic! Chapter Two will move the rating to M! Ziva is lonely. Gibbs is lonely. It's time the loneliness left the building! Can these two find a solution for their nights spent away from the office? Chapter 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! Another new Zibbs for you! The rating will go up to M in the next chapter, so if this story is something you wish to keep reading, the rating will change! This will most likely be a smut story, with some funny parts here and there. The team will be in here as well. This story is set loosely in Season Eight and is AU only in the sense that Ziva and Gibbs are single in the entire season. Please leave your reviews and I will keep updating! Thank you for reading!**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././**

It had all started simply enough.

Loneliness had taken a spot in both of their lives and neither one of them liked it.

And they both wanted to change it.

So they did.

After a particularly long case, Tony had left NCIS claiming he wanted sleep more than he wanted to go out for a drink. McGee left around half an hour after that, saying goodnight to Ziva and Gibbs and not much else.

The tech genius was tired as well.

Which left Ziva and Gibbs alone in the bullpen.

Well, the cleaning crew was making their rounds, so they weren't technically alone.

Suddenly feeling the need to comment on her late hours, Gibbs has a comment that he makes from sitting behind his desk:

"Should follow McGee. Go home, sleep."

Ziva merely keeps typing:

"If I leave I will only find an empty house waiting for me. And though I do not know about you, but I do not feel the need to rush home to that."

Her response was brutally honest and not what Gibbs had been thinking to expect:

"Know the feeling."

"Are you dating Gibbs?"

The question seemed to come out of nowhere and Gibbs, though slightly surprised, answered her honestly:

"No. You?"

Two could play the question game.

Ziva didn't mind:

"No. If I were I would be leaving instead of staying here all night."

Her Friday night would be illuminated by a computer screen rather than the touches of a man.

And if she could have any man, she would have the one currently sitting to her left. And that man had something to say:

"You lonely Ziver?"

He knew it was a personal question and he knew he was crossing a line.

He also knew he didn't care.

And neither did Ziva.

Turning to see him already looking at her, she asks honestly:

"Lonely? Yes. But there is more than that I am wanting."

Ziva didn't plan for that last statement to slip out. But the smirk on Gibbs' face told her he was glad it did.

He turns out his light and moves away from his desk. Moving so he's now standing beside her, he leans down and hold his lips daringly close to her cheek:

"What do ya want?"

He changes paths at the last second and kisses her cheek before standing up straight and leaving, getting onto the elevator, and heads for home.

Ziva, however, is left sitting glued to her seat.

At least it felt that way.

Did Gibbs just?

What did he just say exactly?

Did he just recognize what she wanted?

There was no way.

How could Gibbs have known from her one sentence that slipped out by accident that she wanted a benefit?

Is that what they called it here?

If she remembered correctly from Tony's rant one day, they called it "friends with benefits".

And that was definitely what she wanted.

But she wanted it with Gibbs.

And Ziva knew he'd never go for it, for a collection of reasons, of course.

Work, rules, schedules, whether or not he was attracted to her.

She understood, of course. But the emotion she felt when his breath was on her and his lips on her skin, it was enough for her to be sure of what she wanted and who she wanted it with.

Turning off her light and grabbing her things, she headed for the elevator, keys already in hand.

She had a man to see about a new idea.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Tell me what you think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Two! Things will really heat up from here on out. ;) Thank you all for reading and please leave me a line on what you think! :D**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property.**

**Summary: Ziva asks Gibbs a question...**

**Rating: M (And will stay so from here on out)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././././**

Standing in the elevator waiting to reach the floor she wanted, Ziva couldn't believe she was about to do what she was about to do.

Getting into her car, she drives to the side of town that was not her own.

She was driving to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

And just what, exactly, did she want with him?

Or should that be from him?

Oh.

Right.

Ziva knew what she wanted.

She wanted his hands on her body, his breath on her skin, his lips covering every inch of her, Ziva wanted Gibbs in every scenario she could think of.

And every position.

Pulling into his driveway, turning off the lights and the car, Ziva thinks for just a second before going into his un-locked house.

She knows if she over-thinks this, she'll just drive away and forget about it.

She knows Gibbs is the man she wants.

And that's all the thinking Ziva David did.

Opening his front door, she closes it softly behind her and makes her way to his basement.

Standing at the top of his stairs, she sees he's measuring away at something in the middle of his boat.

God, she loved the smell of sawdust down here.

Gibbs' voice pulls her out of her observation:

"Ziver."

His actions stop and he sets down the tools he has in his hands. Ziva looks at him, and fires away:

"Would you sleep with me Gibbs?"

Gibbs was glad he set down his tools because that question would definitely made him drop them.

He couldn't help but noticing how good she looked, so sexy. Black dress slacks, black shoes, and that damn white blouse. Hanging just low enough in the front and making her appear even more tan than she already is…it was doing things to him.

Earlier in the bullpen, when her comment slipped, Gibbs knew exactly what she meant.

He felt the same way.

Which is why he dodges her question:

"Want a drink?"

Though he doesn't move to get them one.

Hell, who would move away from the beauty in front of them like Ziva was in front of Gibbs?

"No, I do no want alcohol. I would like an answer. Either you are willing and available to sleep with me or you are not. And if you can't, I suppose I will have to find someone who will."

Her voice was slightly rushed, telling Gibbs' gut she had never planned to tell him any of that:

"Able. Willing and able,"

Seeing the glare on her face, Gibbs quickly moves on:

"Yes Ziva, I would sleep with you. Any man out there with eyes would. Why are ya asking me?"

"Why aren't you surprised by my question?"

She thought he wasn't surprised?

He must have been a better actor than he thought:

"I am."

Staying in her spot at the top of the stairs, Ziva has something to add to the conservation:

"Neither one of us are dating, correct?"

At his nod, she keeps going:

"Our schedules are crazy enough that anybody out there would have difficulty getting used to. Though I am still un-sure about you, I am very lonely Gibbs. I am also lonely sexually. So, I have an idea…of sorts,"

Gibbs knew where this was going, at least he thought he did.

And if he was right, he was going to love it.

Ziva explains:

"I believe it has been called a 'friend with benefits'. You and I know each other very well, we trust each other."

Unable to hold back any longer, Gibbs has a question:

"You want us to be 'friends with benefits'?"

"Yes. From what I understand of it, there are no strings or any relationship complications. I know your dating history and mine is no better. So this is purely for the physical…release of it. As bad as that sounds,"

Her comment made him smirk, she was right though:

"Gibbs, I am standing here asking you to sleep with me. I do not know how it will work all the time, but I want this for more than just one night."

She looks at him, feeling rather small despite being at the top of the stairs. Gibbs says:

"If we do this, things'll change between us. I want this. Want more than one time too."

Ziva didn't expect to hear that. Though it did warm her heart to know he felt the same way. Still staying in her spot:

"I have not had a man in a very long time Gibbs. Ducky did my yearly physical about a month ago and I am clean."

Nodding, Gibbs agrees:

"Duck did mine too. I'm good. What about pregnancy?"

"I am on the pill."

Was that it?

Was everything worked out?

Nope.

Gibbs had one more question:

"Why me Ziva?"

Surprised, she answers:

"Because you are a good man Jethro. A man I have been attracted to for a very long time. I have always found desirable. I know you always have my back and I know you care more than you let on about certain things. I feel safe with you. Now, why say yes to me?"

Ziva played him right back with questions.

And Gibbs gave with his answer:

"When you came back last year, wanted you by my side every second. After a while, I realized how I really felt. Sounds like you feel the same."

He smirked, trying to play off talking about his emotions. Ziva knew this and Ziva didn't push. Descending the stairs and standing directly in front of him:

"You asked me what I wanted earlier. I want you."

Putting his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him:

"Good. Want you too."

His lips find hers in record time and nothing had ever felt better.

Ziva's hands filter though his hair, finally feeling his hands on her after waiting for so long to have him like this.

Letting her fingers trail down his body until reaching his waist, her fingers going beneath his shirt and finally feeling his warm skin was enough to drive her mad.

The groan that slips from her throat is heard by Gibbs, who has one of his own. Something about kissing her, having her so close, touching her, it was driving him wild.

And he had to admit-he felt younger than he had in years.

Pulling her completely flush against him, he didn't think a woman had ever smelled so good.

Taking matters into her own hands, Ziva takes both of his shirts and pulls them off and over his head, Jethro wasn't complaining about losing clothes for Ziva at all.

Letting the clothes fall to the floor, Ziva feels her body being moved. Gibbs leads them back far enough so his back lightly touches the ribs of the boat he's currently working on.

Giving Ziva the same treatment, her white blouse joining his on the floor, leaving her in an undershirt and pants.

Gibbs' lips break from Ziva's as he finds her neck. Beginning to find all of the spots that got her going, Ziva's hands grip at his back, trying to find something to hold onto despite the pleasure rolling through her body.

Jethro's fingers go beneath her undershirt and the touch of his fingertips on her skin, she almost fell apart right then.

She took a step back, allowing Gibbs to take off her undershirt.

And after he does, he freezes for a moment.

Well knowing she wasn't as young as she used to be, his pause and eyes on her caused some severe anxiety build in her stomach.

Though Gibbs wasn't going to let that last long.

Reaching out and tenderly tracing the line of her jaw, her eyes finally find his and the mood slows a bit:

"What?"

Well knowing there was something turning in her head, Gibbs wanted to know what it was.

And, as usual, Ziva wasn't going to let up.

Shaking her head 'no', she kisses him so passionately Gibbs forgot what he had asked.

For a few seconds.

Her lips trail down the side of his neck, silently hoping he'd let the look in her eyes drop.

And he does.

For now.

Taking his hands and running them along her sides, they find their way to the back of her bra.

The same time the clasp on her bra is undone, his zipper is lowered.

Oh yeah, they knew each other damn well.

Finally getting to do something Gibbs had dreamed about doing for a long time, this next moment was going to be damn enjoyable.

For them both.

Taking his mouth ever so slowly, he took Ziva's nipple in his mouth, licking, swirling, over every inch of it. Her loud moans were more than heard and her shudders were more than felt by Jethro, and her actions caused a few of his own to be born and felt.

Ziva is still recovering from Jethro's mouth when she begins to push down his pants, and with some movement from Jethro himself they end up around his ankles.

Her hand grazes his bulge and her instant reaction is to be closer to it. But she still has some pants on.

Or she thought she did.

Feeling Jethro's mouth leave her tender breast, his breathing is heavy and mirrors her own in more than a few ways.

By the time her mind catches up to her surroundings, Gibbs has her black dress slacks just past her knees when they fall away of their own accord.

And before she knows it, her location is changed.

After slipping out of her shoes, her body is being lifted clear off of the ground. Gibbs spins her around and moves things so she is now the one with her back gently against the boat.

Smiling broadly at Gibbs' eagerness, their eyes catch.

And the mood slowly turns heated again.

Jethro is more than tender in bringing his lips back to hers.

Yes, he knew this was something that was 'no strings attached' to the very end.

But that didn't mean he didn't care and that didn't mean he wasn't going to be gentle.

Period.

Both needed this release.

Both had gone without this for a long damn time.

And both were about to change how long it had been.

After taking care of his shoes and the rest of his pants, they were each standing there, hip to hip, the only clothing encasing their bodies-underwear.

Teasing her gently, his fingers play her until he thought she was about to lose her mind.

And he hadn't even taken off her panties yet.

Feeling her wetness on the tips of his fingers, the fact that he could get this reaction out of her filled him with tremendous pride and a cornucopia of lust and want.

Ziva couldn't help but react to this man, he was too good to resist. The way he touched her, the way he made her feel, no lover had ever made her feel this way in her entire life.

Ever.

And they weren't even technically lovers yet.

Ziva knows Gibbs is slipping her panties off of her slowly, purely taking the time to toy with her further. His breath is hot on her neck and ear and his tongue only adds to her need to have him fill her endlessly.

Reaching out and finding the waist of his boxers, Ziva reaches in and grabs him gently to start, then begins to stroke him with increasing strength.

Hearing his breath catch and hearing Jethro trying to form her name, but he stumbles due to the overwhelming rushes of satisfaction coursing through his veins.

Giving him a break, Ziva lets go of him and lowers the only piece of clothing separating them until they fall away, long forgotten in their beginning throes of passion.

Lifting Ziva under the backs of her legs, Gibbs hoists her so her legs are around his hips.

Looking into her eyes with the silent question of if this was what she truly wanted, Ziva nods.

Then their lips are on each others all over again.

Poised and ready to enter, Jethro slowly makes his welcome known in her warm and more than welcoming folds of the essential her.

Ziva's head falls back, and all motion stills. Jethro didn't think he could ever feel way again, this young and warm and snug. When Ziva raises her head again, Gibbs has the same emotions sprawled all over his face.

Beginning to find his pace, his mouth finds her collarbone and leaves a mark, which earns a well-pleasured cry to leave Ziva's lips.

Feeling the pace quicken, Ziva had to say it:

"Jethro…"

Her breath is whispered, trying, strangled through passion.

And Gibbs loved that he was able to draw that out of the woman who had always kept everything so bottled up so well.

Their first time went slowly and they both knew that this arrangement wouldn't always grant them that.

And when Ziva felt herself near, Gibbs did too.

He knew she was close, he could not only feel hers, but feel his own as well.

Their first time though, she had to get her release first.

Gibbs wouldn't have it any other way.

He leans his face closer to her ear:

"I've got you…"

And he did. To prove his point even further, Ziva felt his arms tighten around her body and she heard his words begin again:

"Ziva…"

With her name on his lips, she let herself go.

She let herself completely go.

Falling, screaming his name the entire way, Jethro quickly followed, keeping his arms around her and both of them upright on their entire ride.

Both panting, both trying to regain their breath, both feeling better than ever, they both knew this was something they were going to be doing more.

A lot more.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Chapter three is next! What did you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter Two has arrived! I apologize for the delay, my computer had a little mood swing. :( But here is the next installment! Yay! Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you can. :D :D**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property. I am making NO profit whatsoever.**

**Summary: Gibbs. Ziva. Together again.**

**Rating: M **

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Their next 'meeting' wasn't exactly subtle. But then again, neither had their first.

Halfway through a particularly difficult case, Ziva takes a walk to the break room. Since it has no doors, everything and anything can be seen and heard be any passer-by.

But things like that didn't stop Ziva.

Hell, they never did before.

Walking up to and standing in front of the vending machine, Ziva forms her hand into a fist and begins to feverishly punch the front of the machine. The fact that the only suspect they had was about to have his lawyer get him off the hook was very frustrating.

And as such, since Ziva can't punch him, Ziva begins to attack the vending machine in front of her filled with cakes and snacks.

Engrossed in her task of letting out aggression, Ziva didn't hear or see Gibbs come up behind her.

She did feel his hands on her arms and him pulling her backwards, into his chest.

Getting her out of the violent haze she had out herself in, his lips are on her ear when he says:

"Hey, _hey_. Stop it, enough."

Her arms turn limp and fall by her sides, her body sags weightlessly against his.

Breathing heavy, Ziva manages to nod, letting him know she's heard him.

But with those lips are her ear like that, who wouldn't be paying explicit attention?

"It is frustrating."

Her head rolls back and finds a welcome spot on his broad chest, and Gibbs agrees.

It is frustrating.

But his mind is somewhere else at the moment.

Moving his hands to encircle her waist, his fingers make a graceful path under her blouse and up her taunt stomach.

Fingertips dancing, a trial is formed.

Ziva's breath catches in her throat as if it were a baseball in a pitchers glove.

Rising further, Gibbs' hands find her ribs shortly before he finds his goal.

Her breasts.

The casing preventing him from skin-to-skin contact is that of a different bra than the one she had on last night.

That was a very sexy thought.

Removing the protective layer was easy enough.

It was suppressing her moan that was the difficult part.

Ziva thought she was about to explode. Between the fact that they were essentially out in the open and that his hands did way more for her than her bra, Ziva was sure her emotions couldn't run any higher.

Her eyes flutter shut as Gibbs' hands find her soft mounds.

Feeling her quiver against his chest, Jethro smiles.

This 'friends with benefits' things was working out quite well. Taking it one step further, Gibbs lets his lips find a home on her warm neck.

Kissing and touching her at the same time was driving them both mad, though for different reasons.

Him to know he could get these reactions out of her and her…well damn he knew what he was doing!

It takes a second for Ziva to understand the words that are spoken between kisses:

"Still frustrated?"

For a second, Ziva could literally hear the smirk in his words.

Turning in his arms and breaking the touch he had on her breasts, she aggressively takes his lips with hers. Gibbs' hands now find her back and can only pull her closer to him.

Yes, they're in the break room.

Yes, anyone could walk in right now.

Yes, they knew this.

No, they didn't care.

Why should they?

They risk their lives everyday and they go home to empty houses.

They deserved this, pure and simple.

This situation they had now officially gotten themselves could lead to anything but simple, but right now it was what they wanted.

Gibbs takes his hands from her back and lightly threads them through her straight hair.

God, he loved it when she wore it down and around her shoulders. The soft moan she lets loose into his mouth only furthers his actions, unwilling and un-wanting to let her go.

A few moments later, the kiss breaks and it takes each a moment to recover.

Looking up into his eyes, Ziva was waiting for the breath to return to her lungs.

The man always left her breathless, no matter what the situation.

She knew she should say something, but she didn't have to:

"You okay?"

The care that was heard in Gibbs' voice was not uncharacteristic or unlike him. But it was still a little surprising for it to be directed at Ziva.

At least she thought so:

"Better than okay, thanks to you. How are you?"

He smirked, unable to hold it in. His comments caused a smirk of her own:

"Great. Be better if I got to see you tonight."

Ziva…

Ziva liked the flirty side of Gibbs.

A lot:

"So you think you will be able to handle me?"

Gibbs wanted to kiss her again.

So badly.

But he didn't.

He just replied with a smile filling his eyes to the brim:

"Have before. You think I should try again?"

Ziva's voice drop low:

"I think you better. I would hate for you to walk away after leaving me all…hot and bothered."

Of course she would get that phrase right.

She slowly walks away from him, her perfume filling his senses.

Chuckling and shaking his head slightly at her words, Gibbs knew one thing.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Tonight would take place at Ziva's.

At least that was the clue he got when she slipped him a copy of her house key when the team wasn't looking.

Gibbs had just received a key to Ziva's place.

That meant something.

Right?

Or was Gibbs thinking too much.

Hell, he didn't know.

He'd been to her place before, and she to his, over the five years they'd known each other and he remembered how to get there.

Letting himself in, he closes and locks the door behind him, not wanting to be interrupted tonight.

Ziva walks down the stairs and finds Jethro in the foyer:

"Jethro."

"Ziva."

Friends with benefits?

Right.

No emotional attachment here, none whatsoever.

Yeah right.

Descending the stairs and standing right in front of him, Ziva takes his hand and she leads them upstairs and to her bedroom.

This arrangement was not supposed to be about connection, it was supposed to be about sex and release.

Right?

Closing the bedroom door, Ziva looks at Jethro in the low bedroom light:

"Is this what you want?"

God yes, this was what he wanted.

With Gibbs stepping forward and letting her back touch the bedroom door, Jethro kisses Ziva passionately.

Taking his hands and running them up her sides before settling and finding a home in her hair, Jethro can hear Ziva's moans of both surprise and want.

Her arms wrap around him, finding contact with his strong back.

Damn.

He was a really good kisser.

Granting his tongue access into her mouth, Ziva knew what she wanted.

She just hoped she wasn't alone in those thoughts.

Gibbs breaks the kiss, letting them breathe:

"Think this is what we both want."

She smiled and nods to him.

And that was all it took.

Taking his arms and picking Ziva up clear off the ground, he turns them around and gently sets her on the bed.

Clothes are shed.

Moans are heard.

Sheets are moved out of the way.

Tonight Gibbs would get to find all of the spots that made her quiver with need that he didn't the first time they were together.

And vice versa.

Finding her lying beneath him in only a bra and panties, Gibbs trails his mouth from her neck, to her breasts, to her small stomach, then to her hips and inner thighs, before finally moving back up to her mouth.

Remembering the spots that had he saying his name, Jethro knew he was damn lucky to have her and this situation.

Ziva could only be quiet for so long.

The sensations coursing through her veins and reaching for him in every sense, Ziva had to ask herself:

_Why didn't we do this sooner?_

Taking the waist band of his boxers in her hand, Gibbs gets the hint and aides in getting them off of his body while he does the same to Ziva.

A few moments later, they lie with Gibbs on top, each completely vulnerable and naked.

Jethro slows down a bit and kisses her gently.

A kiss which very quickly turned passionate and heated and fast and everything he couldn't begin to name in that moment.

Looking at her before he enters her, Ziva's eyes are clear with her affirmative answer.

And their dance begins.

His kips find her neck while her nails find his back.

The rhythm that is found and maintained made Ziva forget her name and Gibbs wasn't remembering much either.

He takes his hands and laces them with hers, an intimate gesture no doubt:

"Jethro…"

The name is breathless and only makes Gibbs bury himself deeper in her.

He knew she was close, he could feel it, could tell just by her breathing.

Feeling Ziva's hips meet his Gibbs knew Ziva would be his undoing.

His lips find hers and he knows she'll have more than a few love bruises when she wakes in the morning:

"Ziva…"

He couldn't hold on much longer.

Luckily, he didn't have to.

He felt her slipping, could tell she was trying to hang on, not let herself fall, wait for him.

With a gentle squeeze of her hands and one more thrust, neither one could stop the claiming and overwhelming passion that claimed them both.

Minutes later, Gibbs carefully moves off of Ziva and finds a spot beside him.

Oh.

Yeah.

They hadn't talked about this.

Was Gibbs supposed to stay?

Or leave?

Ziva knew she needed to say something and was afraid this would be awkward.

But Jethro doesn't give her a chance to:

"Do you want me to stay?"

Ziva had two choices:

Answer honestly.

Keep this un-emotional.

She went with the truth:

"Please."

Just as this was abut sex, it was also about comfort, holding, and being there for the other one:

"Was hoping that's what you'd say."

There was no point in keeping that from her.

If Ziva was to be honest with Jethro, he had to be honest with her.

Looking at him, she smiles.

To which, Jethro returns.

Gibbs reaches for her and pulls her into his chest, happy when her head finds the perfect spot on his shoulder.

Dropping a soft kiss to the top of her head, they lie there for a little while longer before sleep finally calls for them.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**What do you think? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter Four has arrived! I do apologize for the delay. Now, this chapter is a little short, but I had to write this one short. There's sort of a cliffhanger, so Chapter Five will pick off from there! Please leave me a review and thank you for reading! :D**

**Summary: Ziva and Gibbs. After the 'Do you want me to stay?' comment.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property.**

**Rating: M (To be safe, but no detailed M rated scene in this chapter)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././././.**

So.

Last night.

Last night, Ziva had asked Gibbs to stay.

She said please.

Oh God she said please!

Did that make her desperate?

Well if it did, it applied to him too.

He told Ziva that's what he was hoping she would say.

This…this was something that they needed to talk about.

Right?

The moonlight creeps into the room and Ziva has been lying awake with her head on Gibbs' chest for at least half an hour now.

She knows that if she wanted to keep this un-attached, she would by lying off of Jethro and on her own side of the bed.

But he was so warm and comfortable and…

And Ziva didn't feel lonely anymore.

Not when Jethro was around.

It took her a moment, but Ziva felt his hand move in her hair, beginning to gently massage her scalp.

How long had he'd been awake?

His voice, not completely contained with sleep, told her:

"Ya feel tense."

Damnit.

How did she not know he was awake:

"I am wondering something."

Here we go.

She was going to say this.

This could get really awkward.

But Gibbs took the bait anyway:

"What's that?"

Without raising her head to look at him, Ziva continues:

"That I possibly sounded desperate last night."

Though he knew she was about to reveal something important, Gibbs tried to make light of it anyway:

"Sounded a lot of things last night."

Despite her current thought process, Ziva had to chuckle lightly at his comment:

"If I remember correctly, I was not the only one making sounds."

Her tone was full of humor and happiness, and that caused Gibbs to smirk. And yet he knew that as strong as Ziva was, there was still something important to be discussed here:

"What'd you really mean?"

It still surprised Ziva at how she knew she could go to Gibbs with anything.

Anytime.

Anywhere.

But did she really want to tell him this?

Why not? What did she have left to lose?

"Last night. I asked you to stay. And I…thought that maybe I sounded…desperate."

Gibbs knew where she was going with this and he didn't like it. She was doubting herself and whenever Ziva did that, things had definitely gone wrong.

Gibbs stops the hand that's moving in her hair and changes his position slightly, so now he can see her face clearly. She's looking away, focused on some object on the other side of the room.

Taking his free hand and placing it under her chin, he moves her face so now she's looking at him.

Without even thinking twice, Jethro lowers his lips to hers in a slow, tender, caring kiss that seemed to last forever.

Ziva responded instantly, loving the feel of his lips on hers.

When their kiss comes to its close, they look at one another, and Gibbs knows he has to say something.

So he does:

"Wanting me to stay doesn't make you desperate. Makes ya human."

Though it wasn't what she had expected to hear, it was something that was Gibbs through and through.

Ziva knew she wanted to kiss him again, so she did and when that one ended, the look in Gibbs' eyes told her something she hadn't seen before.

Ease.

Hope.

Warmth.

Trust.

And was that last one…love?

No.

It couldn't be.

This was Gibbs and Ziva.

He could do _so much_ better than her.

Besides, could he really _love_ someone again?

After Shannon?

And three marriages after that?

That wasn't what this was about, this was supposed to be about sex and simplicity.

But so far the un-attachment had been anything but simple.

Maybe Ziva was over-thinking this.

She had to be, that was what it was.

Being new to this arrangement, she was putting too much pressure on the situation.

Taking the position and turning it up a notch or seven, Ziva straddle Jethro and pins his hands by the side of his head, amongst a steady collection of pillows.

Letting her lips lead, Ziva marks her path down his throat as she begins to move her body against his proactively.

Gibbs…well Gibbs wasn't complaining.

Not at all.

Though he knew he was going to have to touch her.

And soon.

And he did, more than a few times during the remainder of the night and creeping into the early morning hours.

Between the new positions they tried and the vocal exclamations of pleasure, both Ziva and Jethro were joyfully exhausted when their second round of excitement was through.

Yet when the next morning came at NCIS, after being very careful since this entire ordeal began, the mention of being caught had never been greater.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Well? :) or :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 has arrived! Thank you all for continuing to read! Please drop me a line for a review, good or bad. :D**

**Disclaimer: NCIS is NOT my property.**

**Summary: Did Gibbs and Ziva get caught?**

**Rating: M (Strongly implied themes)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././.**

Each leaving with enough time to make it look like everything was normal when they arrived to work, Gibbs left first.

And though he was the one known for the intestinal feelings, Ziva's gut was telling her that something was about to change.

And fast.

Though not with Jethro and her.

Ziva David had the feeling that they were going to be caught.

Lets face it-they had been very careful and everything had been going well.

The entire time.

No-one's that lucky.

Especially NCIS agents.

Tony had a girlfriend as part of an operation, McGee hadn't had a girlfriend in a damn long time, Abby…well her past with men wasn't great either. So the fact that Ziva and Gibbs had been using each other for sexual release for a while now, well that's not something you hear about everyday.

So imagine if the team heard about it.

Tony would use as many film references and jokes that he could, McGee wouldn't say much in the aspect of maintaining respect, Abby would want details, Ducky would give advice, and Palmer would say something awkward. But that was Palmer's way.

Which leaves only the Director.

Leon Vance.

Leon…would not like it. But Leon was very open-minded when it came to things concerning agents and Ziva would like to think he wouldn't mind.

As long as work came first, that is.

But she had been wrong before.

Glancing at her watch, she decides enough time has passed and leaves to go to work.

Though the entire way there, her stomach was in knots.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

As usual, she arrived before Gibbs did. Though she could hear Tony and Tim before she was even off the elevator:

"Tony, did ya ever think it might actually be a _good_ idea?"

"What might be a good idea?"

Standing beside her desk and setting her bag down, Ziva looks at her two partners, eager to know what they were talking about.

And apparently, Tony saw something.

Because his eyes suddenly got as big as saucer plates.

She looks to Tim and he has a small smile on his face.

Looking down at her attire, nothing was wrong. Nothing had ripped and she wasn't showing anything she wasn't supposed to be.

Looking back to Tony:

"What is it Tony?"

Her tone is impatient.

Tony's is eager:

"Well, well, well, Ziva David. What did you do last night?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Now moving her tone to accusatory, she really wasn't in the mood for Tony's games. But as all in the room knew, he was far from done:

"That little mark on your neck there. That looks like a pretty strong love bite, doesn't it, McVision?"

"Why yes, it does Tony. Ziva, I didn't know you were seeing someone?"

Looking at Tim, he shares the same glint in his eye as Tony.

They were having serious fun poking at her like this. Though Ziva knew Tim meant well, Tony, she wasn't so sure about:

"Tony, the mark on my neck is nothing like that."

"Then what is it Miss David? Huh?"

Ziva knew she had to come up with something and come up with something fast.

But what?

This could end badly if she didn't come up with some version of the truth to tell the two agents in front of her:

"Bruises are formed in many different ways. Just because there is one on my neck does not mean I was with a man last night. As investigators, you two should have thought of that."

Sitting in her chair and turning on her computer, Ziva felt quite satisfied with her answer.

That feeling was not mutual:

"True. But both me and McSingle here know, as men, that marks like THAT, are caused by a man during some pretty detailed activities. For example, see "Bridges of Madison County", or even more suiting, "Natural Born Killers". Both very well done cinematic features in their respective genres."

Ziva had no response ready, but luckily she didn't have to:

"She didn't say it was a man DiNozzo."

If there was ever a moment when she needed Gibbs to walk into the room, it was that one. As he sits behind is desk, Tony and McGee share a look while Ziva steals a glance to Jethro.

As he looks back, he has a smirk on his face and he winks at her.

Though their glance lasted only a moment, it was enough to both calm a set of Ziva's nerves and get another set going with a warm undertone.

A few moments later, Gibbs phone goes off.

They have a case.

Gibbs, after hanging up his phone and throwing the keys to DiNozzo:

"DiNozzo, McGee, get the truck and Ducky. Miss David and myself'll meet you down there."

"Yes boss."

Tony and McGee get their bags, as does Ziva and they head downstairs to the left. Which left Ziva and Gibbs to go to the elevator, heading right.

Once inside and the metal doors close, Gibbs turns the switch and plunges them into almost darkness. They both have a small smile on their face when Gibbs says:

"Guess I'll have to be more careful, huh?"

Ziva chuckles lightly, then:

"I feel certain the issue is my shirt. I should have worn something different to avoid this,"

But she wasn't mad, hell she was enjoying this and she kept going:

"But I must admit, if there was ever a time when I needed you, that was it."

Glancing up at him with humor in her eyes, Ziva sees Jethro has a small little smile on his face.

And then it hits her.

_'NEEDED YOU'_.

Was it a new goal in life for her to sound desperate all the time?

Trying to do some damage control:

"Jethro I…I did not mean to…what I meant to imply wa-"

Oh so slowly, Gibbs takes a step forward and leans in and kisses Ziva.

Gently.

Slowly.

Wonderfully.

With his hands on her waist and hers on his shoulders, Gibbs doesn't move her so her back is to the wall.

They didn't have _that _kind of time right now.

But they did have time for this.

Breaking the kiss, Gibbs rests his head on Ziva's when he says:

"Know what you meant. And I liked hearing it. You're right, there'll be times when we need each other. And you can say that, ya don't have to hide that from me."

Ziva saw his clear eyes and knew he was telling the truth. Gently nodding, she kisses him this time, with a little more heat.

Once that had ended, Ziva wanted to go back to the playful conservation.

So she did:

"In that case, I will be needing you. Tonight."

And for the first time in what many would consider forever, Leroy Jethro Gibbs' laughter was heard ricocheting off the elevator walls.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

"Jethro!"

His name had never sounded better. Especially coming from the lips of the woman currently beneath him, flying apart from what they had been doing all over her apartment for the past three hours.

Having now finally made it to her bedroom, Gibbs found his own release and said Ziva's name as well.

Carefully positioning himself half lying on top of her, half not, Gibbs is out of breath when he asks:

"Ziva."

"Mmmm?"

That was all she could manage right now.

Gibbs wasn't done:

"This arrangement we have going on, how much longer ya think it'll last?"

What the hell kind of a question was that?

Shifting her face away from his, Ziva had to think of a reply, which she had been having difficulty with all day.

Why was that?

Feeling her body tense and not in the way it had been all night, Gibbs has put his foot in his mouth.

He has to fix this and now.

Pressing a soft kiss to the side of her neck, he says:

"Sounded differently than I meant it."

"Then what did you mean?"

Damnit.

Ziva's voice was full of emotion and Gibbs had obviously hurt her. Slipping out of her and lying on his back beside her, he puts his arm around her shoulders and tries to bring her into rest on his chest.

Tries being the key word.

Ziva's not moving.

Which only causes Gibbs to speak:

"Let me,"

And she does. Still not looking at him, her head rests lightly on his chest, one arm thrown around his waist. The deep rumble of his voice again causes Ziva to listen:

"_This_ is good, what we have is good. I ask because I don't wanna lose you."

Lose her?

Where was this coming from?

"You think you are going to lose me?"

"I know I don't want to,"

And since Gibbs was developing feelings for her, the risk of losing her, or getting caught, was very high.

And Gibbs kept talking:

"Don't ever want to."

Putting his arm that was around her in a tighter embrace, he kisses the top of her head.

Though Ziva has some words of her own:

"You won't lose me. Unless you keep saying things like that."

They both share a gentle laugh and before they know it, they're participating in their own form of exercise all over again.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

**And that was Chapter 5. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here is a new chapter for this story and I do apologize for the delay. Between my job and the news of Cote De Pablo, there has been a lot going on. Just a small chapter for you this time, but I will be changing that soon! Also, in the next chapter, DUCKY will make an appearance! :D**

**Summary: Ziva. Gibbs. Words remembered.**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and all of its details are NOT my property. **

**Rating: T (Perfectly safe!)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././.**

The words had been gnawing at her ever since she had heard them the first time:

_**"DON'T WANNA LOSE YOU."**_

Jethro had told her that about a week ago and though they had seen each other plenty of times since then, the words were still ringing in her ears like the bells of St. Mary's.

Did he know something she didn't?

Was he sick?

No.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs couldn't be sick.

Could he?

No.

Sitting in her car in her drive-way, Ziva David knew she was going to be late.

Hell, she already was.

She was supposed to meet Gibbs at his place…almost an hour ago.

Their nightly…exercise had formed a routine that both enjoyed and was unique enough that they though no-one would notice.

Or so they hoped.

Ziva didn't know what stopped her.

She had her seatbelt on, keys in the ignition, hands on the wheel-but enough had been enough.

A week of passing worry and thoughts had finally reached a point where Ziva couldn't push it off anymore.

What the hell had he meant?

Running her fingers through her long, straight hair, Ziva was utterly lost when she heard her cell phone ring.

The illuminated screen showed five distinctive letters:

**GIBBS**

Perfect timing.

Answering:

"David?"

She didn't sound like herself on the phone.

That was what Gibbs was afraid of:

"Ziver? Ya okay?"

He knew it took her twenty minutes to get to his place.

He also knew that she waited before she left her place most nights, as to not cause suspicion to rise.

But an hour was causing worry in the infamous gut of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

As did her response:

"Yes Gibbs, I'm fine. I will be there soon, is everything alright?"

Nope.

That was what he wanted to tell her, but he found a sidebar to bring up:

"Where are you Ziver?"

This time, Ziva could hear the clear-cut worry in his voice:

"In my driveway, safe and secure."

She sounded distant, off, and in no condition to be driving.

So Jethro took charge:

"Get out of the car and go inside. I'll be there in ten."

The click she heard before she could respond was answer enough, he wasn't playing around.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././.**

Arriving exactly when he said he would, Ziva rose from her seat on the couch and let him in.

Cupping her face gently, Gibbs kisses her.

But not just any kiss.

One that was filled with worry and concern and wanting.

Stepping forward without stopping having his lips on hers, Gibbs shuts the door behind them and manages to lock it. Then, letting both of his hands fall away from her, the kiss ends, and Gibbs gets a good look at the woman in front of him.

She was worried about something and she was trying to hide it.

Taking her hand in his, no words are said as he leads them to sit down in her living room.

Now sitting side-by-side, Ziva dove right in:

"What did you mean when…you said you didn't want to lose me? Is there something I should know?"

Those were the two questions Gibbs knew she would ask.

And they were terrifying.

Because he had to answer her.

But how?

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././**

**Review? Please? :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ../././././././././././././././././**

**Author's Note: Don't hate me! Yes, I know-SUPER small chapter, and no Ducky. I am sorry. :( But! Chapter Eight will have the ENTIRE team, WITH LOTS OF DUCKY, and may or may not have a MAJOR cliffhanger. Who knows?! ;) I wanted to post this smaller one to prepare you for the next longer chapter, which will include Palmer as well. THANK YOU for reading and keep a look out for the next chapter! :D**

**Summary: Answers to questions are good. Right?**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and the leaving character of Ziva David are NOT mine. If they were, I would be changing a few things...**

**Rating: T (Implied Themes)**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ././././././././././././././././././.**

Hearing his answers was much more difficult to hear than she thought it would be.

And she didn't find them out instantly.

After two hours or so of shared passion and raised voices from different positions, Jethro truly did surprise her.

Lying side-by-side and still slightly out of breath:

"Don't wanna lose you. And I mean it. Were…taking a risk here,"

He pauses, looking for the right words. Ziva knew this was something he didn't do often-

Express himself through words.

Especially to women.

She waited and was glad she did when his continuance of words entered the air:

"Risks I'm used to. You I'm used to. Mixing those…is dangerous. But it's a danger I'm glad to have…especially with you."

Before Ziva could process what she had just heard, his lips were on hers again.

Her worry had purely been for him.

And his concern was only for her.

For this to be a 'friends with enefits' thing, it sure was getting serious.

Or was her definition of what this was supposed to be inaccurate?

Ziva David was definitely one to get translations and phrases occasionally mixed, and that happened frequently here in the U.S.

Yet right now, she didn't care.

How could she?

Yes, this was risky and yes this was dangerous. But both were happy.

Gibbs had her six and Ziva had his.

Whether or not the team knew was yet to be known.

But Ziva did know one thing once their kiss ended and her normal thought process returned:

Team meeting.

Director Leon Vance had scheduled a team meeting for Gibbs' group a week ago and it was set for tomorrow morning.

Abby, Ducky, Palmer, McGee, all of them.

In one room.

Discussing…what exactly?

There was only one way to find out.

Right?

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././**

**Team Meeting! What will happen?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter Eight! I know it took a while but hopefully the length of the chapter will make up for the delay! I really tried with this chapter and I hope I'm still keeping you interested. :) As for the story "Have You Seen?", that will continue once NCIS returns for Season 11. I don't know how many chapters this story has left, he muse has not told me yet. ;) Please review, good or bad! And thank you for reading. :D :D**

**Summary: The day of the team meeting has finally arrived...**

**Rating: T+ (Not M, but there are some implied themes)**

**Disclaimer: NCIS and its heartbreaking story-lines are not mine. And I do not claim for them to be. **

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././**

Morning came for Gibbs, and with it so did Ziva.

Waking up next to her was something he never would quite get used to. Yes, he knew exactly what he was signing up for when they arranged this "Benefits" thing.

How long had this been going on now?

He couldn't tell you.

But what Leroy Jethro Gibbs could tell you was that he was happy when he was around this woman.

Still lightly asleep by his side, he remembered that this morning the team had a meeting with Vance.

And though Jethro didn't know why for certain, his gut told him he wasn't going to like it.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Arriving separately and within normal times, Jethro and Ziva had the 'appearances' part of hiding their…relationship down to an art.

Today, Gibbs beat Ziva, and when she arrives the bullpen was full of familiar faces. McGee, Tony, and Gibbs were sitting behind their desks, Abby was talking to both Tony and McGee.

Palmer and Ducky were standing and speaking to one another, clearly waiting for the meeting to be called to order and for the group to be have their presence required in Vance's office.

Gibbs saw Ziva arrive and their eyes meet and for a brief moment, they shared a simple and comfortable smile.

And then it was gone, the team didn't know and that was most likely best for all right now.

Right?

Ducky pulled Ziva out of her thoughts after she had set her things down behind her desk and had just sat down:

"Good morning Ziva, I was wondering if you would make it in."

Attention in the room shifting to the new conversational turn, Ziva's response was as honest as ever:

"Of course Ducky. I just woke up a little later than I normally do, that is all."

DiNozzo snickered, and spoke with a tone of humor:

"What she means to say Ducky is that she was with someone last night. Isn't that right Miss Ziva David?"

Abby was surprised at Tony's boldness and McGee simply rolled his eyes.

Ziva though, was ready:

"The only reason you are picking on me this morning Tony is because you haven't had a date in almost a month. Isn't that right?"

Gibbs had to duck his head to hide his surprised and impressed expression.

She was beautiful and smart.

And correct.

Before anything else could get too out of hand, Gibbs cell rang. After hanging up:

"Let's go."

Motioning to the Director's office, the gang can hear Tony's attempts at something clever to say to Ziva.

He fails.

Gibbs waits and gets at the end of the group, directly behind Ziva.

Lowering to meet her height, he whispers in her ear:

"Not bad David, not bad."

Though it was only for a fleeting moment, his breath in her ear still made warmth pool completely inside her.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././../././././././.**

**"What?!"**

Tony was not pleased.

And he made no effort in hiding that fact, especially from his team members.

And Agent Tobias Fornell, FBI.

The past hour had been filled with details, paperwork, etched out plans, GPS co-ordinates, background-everything you could think of.

And all of this was required because Team Gibbs had an undercover mission.

Yep.

We're going undercover boys.

And everyone had their roles:

Abby would provide hidden camera management and facial recognition, alongside McGee.

Full technical support would be necessary.

DiNozzo would have a cover with all the trimmings.

Ducky and Palmer would be required to read the autopsy file of a woman, a federal agent that had died in the line of duty recently.

And since she had, Ziva had to pretend to be her.

The story of mission was told by Director Vance, roughly an hour ago:

"Angela Carroll, 37, of Irish descent. She had been an undercover agent for the FBI for the past two years, working on a serious case involving a group of missing women. All signs lead to sexual human trafficking.  
Agent Carroll did not survive and her autopsy file is downstairs for Doctor Mallard and Mr. Palmer to take a look at, in addition to a psychological review based on the information that is available.  
I wanted Agent Fornell to be present for all details of this meeting since NCIS will be taking over their investigation."

"And why is that?"

Gibbs liked Fornell.

The FBI?

Not so much.

And doing other peoples work?

Well…

"Bureau thinks NCIS can tidy this one up quick. And Agent Carroll's death has hit us pretty hard. Since you guys helped us out a few cases ago, the FBI wanted to see what you guys could do."

Fornell always was one for honesty.

Gibbs nodded, and the room found themselves upon a moment of silence for Agent Carroll. After a moment, Vance continued:

"Now, Agent Carroll was very close to bringing in the suspected trafficking leader, Victor Susan,"

A photo of a Caucasian pudgy man flashed on the screen,

"She had made her way into his good graces with her cover as his once-a-week pedicurist-"

"A sex trafficking ring leader saw a pedicurist once a week? Who does this guy think he is, Al Capone?"

Tony always had a grasp on social references and the group just collectively rolled their eyes. Getting back to the point, Vance commanded the room once again:

"Agent David will be going undercover as Agent Carroll's cover, Julianne Morris. Gibbs, you're watching her back. You have no cover, but where she goes, so do you. The two of you will be mic'd up, you're purely to blend into the background, Gibbs.  
Should things go awkwardly at any point in time, you pull her out. And fast. This is not an op we have the luxury of being anything but perfect. Keep that in mind as well, Agent David. There's no halfway with this mission."

The air suddenly escaped Gibbs' lungs.

But why?

Because one of his best agents was being put into one of the most dangerous situations possible?

Yeah that was probably why.

Could ya blame him?

The sound of Vance's voice after those statements just became a dull noise in the background. Assigning everyone else's roles in this op, yet Jethro's mind was trying to take in all that had just been said aloud.

It wasn't until a few minutes later, or was it longer, that Tony's shriek brought Gibbs back to the present:

**"What?!"**

Looking at Tony along with the rest of the room, Gibbs listened as Tony continued:

"Director, with all respect, my cover is a fashion designer? Sir, that's just not me. I mean, come on! I could be a dance instructor, film professor, been there and done that. But fashion? What?"

"Agent DiNottzo, I think it'll be a good fit for you."

Everyone in the room had a small smile on their faces and Tobias Fornell was no exception. Tony's small voice was still heard with mutterings of words coming from a dis-pleased attitude as the meeting wrapped up.

With the group each walking out of the office with a file folder in hand, having details of their new individual roles in this op, Gibbs had a bad feeling in his gut about this assignment.

That bad feeling was coming around more lately.

And he didn't like it one bit.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Ducky and Palmer headed down to Autopsy once out of the Director's office.

Once entering, Mr. Palmer made an observation:

"Doctor, did Ziva seem a little…"

"A little what, Mr. Palmer? Less than excited about the position our Director has put her in?"

Sitting across from each other with an autopsy table between them, containing only the file Director Vance had given them, Jimmy and Duck resumed:

"Well, I know Ziva's an agent and I know going undercover is occasionally a pat of that. But Doctor, I couldn't help but get the impression that she wanted to…I don't know. Say something maybe?"

"Ah, but Mr. Palmer, she didn't. I have known Ms. David for a while now and I have always known her to be a truly wonderful agent. And if Agent Gibbs-"

"If Agent Gibbs, what Duck?"

Mid-sentence, Gibbs had entered autopsy and had found a standing position at the head of the autopsy table.

Suddenly, Doctor Mallard felt his throat go dry. Glancing between Palmer and Ducky, Gibbs sensed he walked in on something he maybe shouldn't have. But nonetheless, Gibbs came here to speak with Ducky:

"Hey Palmer,-"

"Need me to go see Abby? No problem Agent Gibbs."

For some reason, Palmer never minded leaving the room when Gibbs needed the impressive doctor.

Once Palmer left, Jethro took his seat only to find Donald rising and hitting the switch on the red and flashing _DO NOT ENTER_ sign. Returning to his seat and looking at Gibbs, Gibbs began:

"Everything ok?"

"I don't like this one bit. This…assignment is not a…is not right for Ziva."

That sentence of struggle put Gibbs in a small state of surprise. Ducky had always been in Ziva's corner, so why not now?

"Ya think Ziva can't handle it?"

"It's not that I don't think Ziva isn't strong enough or smart enough for it, we both know she is. It's that it appeared to me that she was a little apprehensive about the assignment she was given."

Jathro paused and looked away for a moment - he had the same impression himself:

"Sounds like something you should talk to her about."

Ducky revealed his ace in the hole:

"Why would I do that when I know you two have been seeing each other romantically? Ah Jethro, don't give me that look. It was always just a matter of time for you two. I just want to know why you didn't tell me?"

Ducky had this look of 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' and he seemed slightly amused in a good-natured way.

And Gibbs couldn't help but laugh lightly before he responded:

"Hell Duck, it wasn't anything serious."

"_Wasn't?_ Is that to imply that it has become serious?"

And when silence entered the room, Ducky knew he was right.

Something had become serious:

"Jethro, I don't want to lecture you. But if you and Ziva are involved, and it has become serious, as I think it has by your lack of response, you should tell her.  
I know you're not usually a man of words, but you should take into account her emotional stake in this as well. Especially considering she's going undercover in a highly risky mission."

Jethro's mood turned and turned quickly when the word 'mission' was mentioned. Grumbling beneath his breath:

"Mission…"

"What was that?"

"Isn't much of a mission Leon gave her. Hell, didn't give her a choice."

"This wouldn't upset you if you two weren't emotionally invested in one another, you know."

Thinking it through and making the decision that Ducky had a good point, Gibbs felt that he needed to go talk to Ziva.

But what was he to say exactly?

This arrangement was supposed to be 'no strings attached'.

How did they mess that part up so badly?

And so quickly?

"Still should've had a choice Duck."

Ducky nodded and he agreed with Jethro. Ziva was always a part of their family and always would be.

So it was understandable when they had the feeling like they had been kicked in the stomach when nobody was given a choice in any matter.

"I think she needs to hear that from you right now Jethro."

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

Walking back into the bullpen Gibbs found his team sitting and going over their cases files.

The ones freshly handed down from Vance.

Apparently they weren't on duty today.

Walking to his desk and standing in front of it, the room was silent.

No comedic references, no 'geek speak', nothing.

That was eerie for this team.

Jethro opens one of his desk drawers, not needing anything, just trying to get Ziva's attention.

Which he did.

Glancing over to him, Jethro gave her the look that said 'follow me'.

Jethro walked out quickly and a moment later, Ziva got up and exited the bullpen the opposite way, making it look like she was going to the ladies room.

Walking down the hall a little further, Ziva found the copy room door wide open and Jethro inside.

Looking at him curiously by following anyway, Ziva entered and Gibbs closed and locked the door behind her.

And Tony thought he was the only one who knew the copy room door locked from the inside.

Putting his back to the door and facing her, Ziva holds an expression of curiosity, so Jethro explains:

"Needed to talk to you."

That comment was…understandable:

"Talk about what? And why in here?"

Ziva was worried enough about the mission, she didn't want to be worried about Jethro's state of mind as well. Though it wouldn't be the first time she worried about him.

The concern in her voice was a little shocking and he could tell she was already stressing out about the mission.

At least that was what he hoped:

"I don't want you on this mission."

The words were simple.

Their meaning was not:

"And why is that?"

Ziva remained calm, wanting to hear Gibbs out:

"Don't like you picking up someone else's work. It's too risky Ziver."

She laughs lightly, but not genuinely:

"You? Talking about risk? That is all we have been doing. And for how long now? This mission should be a…a pie walk!"

Her tone was rising, as was her anger as Ziva continued:

"Vance was clearly not concerned about _putting_ me in this spot on this mission, not that I would expect for him to be! He's not the one out there, afterall. But I suppose he thought I would be okay with you on my six! And I'm not arguing with that, I ju-"

Whatever words were left to leave Ziva's mouth, the world would never know.

Jethro decided to take two quick steps forward and kiss her senseless.

Emotions going into that kiss were so many neither one would ever know how to name. But why would they need to?

They weren't ever going to stop doing this.

Right?

Backing her lean body up a few steps, her back lightly touches shelves holding assortments of copy paper, packages of unopened pens, and sticky notes.

The smell of new office supplies had never turned Ziva on more.

Placing her hands on the back of his neck and filtering her fingers through his hair, Ziva completely gave in to everything this man had.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was one hell of a man.

And one hell of a kisser.

Finally breaking away once he remembered that he had something to say, and air in his lungs he needed, Gibbs sill kept Ziva in his arms.

With the risk of a forced mission so close, that last thing he wanted right now was to be far from her.

Once heaving chests had settled and attention back on the matter at hand, Ziva looked at Gibbs:

"Jethro? What did you need to talk to me about?"

Now came the difficult part.

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././.**

** Thoughts? :) :(**


End file.
